Ten Scenes We'll Never See
by NothatRose
Summary: Just ten short scenes of Danny and Lindsay that we'll never see.


**Author's Note** : Hey,....Here's some scenes that I figured we'll never get to see. I've tried to make them ..er..nice but I rated them "M" just in case. * wink * . I hope you'll enjoy them.** Laura?** This one is for you.

**Disclaimer** : They should be glad that I do not own CSI NY.

**Summary** : Just Danny and Lindsay fun stuff for light reading.

* * *

**Scene 1**

"You've changed Montana."

"What do you expect? After what you did!"

"But you pushed me to do it."

"PUSHED YOU!?!!?"

"Alright! Alright! Maybe 'pushed' is too strong a word. How about 'tempted'?"

"I did no such thing!"

"What? You think you're innocent in this?"

"I am."

"Like hell you are Montana!"

"Danny...."

"Don't you 'Danny' me with those eyes of yours..... Don't you dare smile like that at me. ....And keep your hands off my thighs! That's what started this whole thing in the first place!"

"Ok. I'm guilty. But did you really have to give me a hickey the size of China?"

"Is that why you've changed your shirt? To hide it?"

"That and the fact that you've ripped all the buttons off my other shirt!"

XOX

**Scene 2**

"I'm getting out of here!"

"You stay where you are!"

"Says who?"

"Me."

"Danny...."

"You stay here till the doctor say you're ok to leave."

"Danny please..."

"Stop that Montana."

"Please Cowboy?"

"No way you're gonna make me sway."

"How about if I promise to show you how I ride back home?"

"Don't move! I'll go hurry the Doc!"

XOX

**Scene 3**

"Grrrr."

"Relax Messer, Adam has lots to do."

"But I......"

"Hurrying him won't help. You know that."

"Fine! What am I gonna do while I wait?"

"You could help me with my case."

"Alright. What you need me to do?"

"You go mix the jello and pour it into the tub. I'll go and get out of this clothes."

"Montana?"

"Yes?"

"You mind calling Sid or Hawkes while you're at it? I think my heart just stopped!"

XOX

**Scene 4**

"Hey, need a ride?"

"On that?"

""THAT" happens to be my love before....You want a ride or not?"

"Hmmm..."

"Aaawwww Come on! You let me ride behind you on your horse, back in Montana. I promise I won't let you fall."

"Danny, I did say I was sorry."

"Well, I do like they way you country girl say sorry on a horse....."

"Danny!!!"

XOX

**Scene 5**

"That's it! I can't think anymore. Let's do lunch."

"No Danny. Let's do more than just lunch."

"What?!?!"

"Gotcha Messer!"

"You're killing me Montana!"

"And I know how to hide you too!"

XOX

**Scene 6**

"Your head still hurts?"

"Yes."

"Come here. Put your head on my lap."

"But Danny, you're driving."

"Naahh, I'll be okay.....unless you planning to turn your head towards me, I should be able to drive us back to the lab safely."

XOX

**Scene 7**

"Monroe..."

"Lindsay?!!?"

"Mmmm....what Flack? A DB somewhere?"

"Were you sleeping?"

"No. I was running around naked with Danny in Central Park. Of course I was sleeping!"

"Whoa! No need to get graphic Missy! You comfortable?"

"Yeeaahh?"

"Cozy?"

"Huh?"

"Cuddled?"

"Just what are you getting at Detective?"

"Nothing just...ermm...do me a little favour?"

"What?"

"Reach your hand up and wake Danny. Tell him that we all know that he loves to be cuddled and do not need you to answer HIS phone to give us the picture. Way too much info! And get both of your butts here!"

XOX

**Scene 8**

"Danny?"

"Yes, Montana?"

"Why is Mac smiling at us like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like....like....like he knows something."

"He is the Boss, Montana. He is suppose to know things."

"Yeah.....but still....see?..there he goes again!"

"Just relax alright."

"Danny?....Is there something that you are not telling me?"

"Just one thing."

"What?"

"Mac knows that I love you and that I'm extremely fearful that if I were to get down on my knee right now and ask you to marry me, you'll say no."

"Danny......."

"You saying no Montana?"

"I'm saying yes Danny"

XOX

**Scene 9**

"Ouch!"

"Whoa, what's wrong?"

"Somebody shot me with a pebble!"

"Here, in the lab?"

"Yeah!"

"Who would do such a thing? Did you pissed somebody off?"

"You're the Detective, you figure!"

"Trouble in Paradise, Detective Messer?"

"Shut up Don!"

"You know. You should thank your lucky stars."

"What?"

"Monroe still loves you."

"What?!?!?"

"Just saw her carrying a slingshot in one hand and a loaded crossbow in another!"

XOX

**Scene 10**

"Montana?"

"Mmmmmmmm..........."

"Montana,..time to get up.."

"Mmmmm Danny Baby....five more minutes...Ohhh Cowboy you smell nice...mmmmm..."

"Ah..thanks...Lindsay....you need to...."

"Let's see if you taste good...Yummmmm..."

"Ahh......Monta....."

"I love you Danny..."

"I...I...I love ...you...too.....er...Lindsay honey...I really think....you..."

"What's this?....I see you've brought your handcuffs home again.....Oooohhh...Have I been a naughty girl Detective....?"

"Ahem!"

"Danny? Why is Mac in our room?"

"Mac is not in our room Montana. We are in his room...office actually!"

"Are they all here?"

"Just Mac, Don, Stella, and Hawkes...Sid is down in the morgue...and Adam he is...."

"Awww Man!....She's awake already!?!? WhatdidImiss? WhatdidImiss?"

THE END

* * *

What'd you think? Was that fun? Don't be shy. Tell me.


End file.
